


Face Off

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's not entirely sure how he'd mustered up the courage to finally do something about the attractive stranger he saw in the coffee shop on a weekly basis. Sure, it was small and he was <i>absolutely</i> making an idiot of himself but fuck it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashasanidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/gifts).



Jack's not entirely sure how he'd mustered up the courage to finally do something about the attractive stranger he saw in the coffee shop on a weekly basis. Sure, it was small and he was _absolutely_ making an idiot of himself but fuck it. 

Jack sat down at his usual seat, taking note that the group he usually sat behind hadn't arrived yet. His eyes closed automatically as he began to take steadying breaths. His nerves were alight with anxiety at the thought of finally interacting with the gorgeous man he'd been wanting to talk to for weeks now. With several rolls of his shoulders and lots of pep talking, he finally opened his eyes. His gaze immediately swept across the coffee shop, taking everything in from the sounds of people chattering to the smell of coffee and pastries.

After a few moments which he spent trying to play out the scenario in his head, the group walked in and Jack felt his heart soar and his stomach sink. He quickly averted his eyes down to his hands that clasped tighter around his cup as a light blush swarmed across his face. He finally looked up through his lashes to watch the group interact and by the group he meant the handsome man with red hair and a gorgeous smile. He was wearing a t-shirt and Jack noticed it hugged his frame nicely. The image made him want to disappear into his sweatshirt because hot damn. But it wasn't just his looks Jack was interested in. He'd heard the group talk, it was kind of hard not to considering they were a table in front of him and not exactly the quietest bunch which Jack was definitely grateful for. He found they had similar interests and that that man's voice was a god send.

The sound of chairs screeching across the floor snapped him out of his thoughts and forced him to look away from the wall he'd apparently been staring at for who knows how long. He turned and watched the group settle in front of him and he felt himself smile just a bit. His gaze turned to the notepad he'd brought with him because hey, he had to at least pretend to be doing something productive besides watching the handsome stranger.

 

Jack found his chance when a loud round of laughter erupted from the group. The man in question was waving his arms as he spoke and making ridiculous faces which had his friends laughing loudly. Jack was thankful the man was facing his direction. He took a steadying breath and began to make ridiculous faces back, despite the heat rising to his cheeks with every passing second. It took a few faces but when the man finally noticed, he simply rose and eyebrow and Jack rose one back with a dopey grin before sticking out his tongue. The man returned the gesture before making a slightly more ridiculous face that Jack followed up with an even sillier one. He found himself completely forgetting he was in a coffee shop and the man's friends were there as the faces got sillier and sillier. Soon fingers got added to the mix, stretching cheeks and smiles or making antlers on his head. The two continued this exchange for several moments before the two erupted into chuckles.

Jack heard Mark's friends saying something but couldn't make out the words. The only clue he had was the man's frozen face that blossomed into a deep red. Jack watched as the man leaned forward, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke lowly to his friends. His eyes would shift from his friend's faces to meet Jack's eyes and Jack began to feel nervous. His gaze fell to his clasped hands, a blush heavy across his cheek that it'd begun to spread down his neck. He fiddled with his hands before he heard their chairs screech and heard them stand before he let out a sigh.

Someone clearing their throat made Jack jump and his head shot up to meet the eyes of the gorgeous stranger he'd been making faces at only moments before.

"Y-yes?" Jack squeaked and cleared his throat, somehow even more embarrassed. "Yes?" The man seemed surprised by his accent at first but his face relaxed and he shifted from foot to foot.

"I had fun and wanted to know if you wanted coffee? I mean you already have coffee but like sometime in the future if you wanted coffee and would want to get some with me and we could make faces.. I mean get to know you, I mean.." The man gave a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Can I try that again?" He asked and Jack nodded, afraid to speak.

"I'd like to get some coffee with you sometime so I could get to know you because I had a ton of fun today." The words tumbled clumsily from his lips but it made Jack smile.

"I'd like that too." Jack whispered.

"Also, thank you. I was too nervous to come over and say something to you." The man mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"I was nervous too. I'm glad I did it though. I'd been wanting to say something to you for weeks now." Jack murmured back, just as embarrassed. The other man cleared his throat.

"Maybe I could get your number and we can arrange a time to get coffee?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm Jack by the way." Jack responded, after writing down his number and ripping off the page.

"Mark." Mark smiled, writing his number down on the bottom half of the same page and ripping it off for Jack.

"C'mon lover boy! We've got things to do!" One of Mark's friends shouted from the coffee shop doorway. Mark's face reignited and Jack chuckled.

"See you around Jack." Mark murmured.

"Yeah, see you around lover boy." Jack chuckled.


End file.
